Ballerina Cakes
by Saiyu.Aradatai
Summary: It doesn't matter how much time passes, the cakes that dance and do pirouettes will always cheer people up. It's simple, brilliant and infallible. Translation originally in Spanish by Dalia Green.


**I OWN NOTHING! Not the characters or the story all I did was translate it so I hope you enjoy this with no copy right infringement intended**.

Right on with the story then...

A short witch walks absent mindedly waving her wand around the kitchen while whispering a spell very quickly. On top of the table, there is an open copy of 'The Practical Magic of Housekeeping' she casts sideways glances at it from time to time. A sweet smell emanates from the small cooker and she breathes in deeply.

She sends a spell at the oven and determines that what is there is perfect. It is so dazzling it almost glows. She checks her watch and it says that the cupcakes are ready. She crouches and carefully takes the tray out. She slowly breathes in the scent given off by the cupcakes. She loves the smell that they give off just after they've left the oven. They are so good, it is safe to assume that her son will love it.

Her little one has left to play with other children neighbourhood. The only problem is that he was a year from starting Hogwarts, she thinks with nostalgia. Her ramblings are interrupted suddenly by the sound of the door banging open. Rosamund Flitwick unties her apron hurriedly and she runs to welcome him home.

By the door entrance was a small child. He is so small he appears half his true age. He has tears streaming down his face and he looks at his mother with a rueful expression.

"Merlin's beard! What's happened?" She inquires while pulling him into a tight hug with great ease. He's as light as a feather.

He opens his mouth to argue but the only thing that comes out is a weak stammer and he can't stop himself bursting into tears again. Rosamund takes him into the kitchen and sits him down on a chair. She wipes away his tears with her sleeve of her dress and she caresses his brown hair protectively.

"The… other… children…" He stutters with a very grave voice.

"What has happened with the other children?" She encourages.

"They… They were mocking me."

"Mocking you? Why would they do that?"

"They… They said that I am so small that I look like a leprechaun. And that… I'm not good enough to play with them." The child finishes talking and buries his face on his mother's shoulder. She moves him gently and forces him to look into her eyes.

"Filius darling, look at me. Don't let what those children or anyone can say about you bother you. What they said was evil and meant to hurt you. But you should understand you are worth so much more than them. Do you understand?"

Filius looks at his mother sceptically.

"You are unique and special, everything you are is special. This is why you are so important. You are friendly, clever and very valuable and nothing any one is ever going to say will convince me otherwise. Ok?"

He listened fascinated. He nods, now convinced of the truth that his mother had revealed with her words. She is an incredible mother, he thinks and nothing anyone could say would make him think otherwise.

"Look, I have something I think you will love. It is truly special." His mother said.

Filius looks with curiosity as his mother places a few cupcakes on the table. She knows how to do truly amazing things with magic. Filius hopes to enter Hogwarts soon so he could do amazing things with magic too.

Rosamund raises her wand and a stream of heavenly light leaves it and envelops the cupcakes. Almost immediately, the cakes start to dance and to do pirouettes. Filius smiles at the spectacular scene in front of him and his mother couldn't help but smile too. There is no doubt that mums always understand how to cheer people up, he thinks with happiness.

Filius dips the feather in the ink so he could continue the letter. Next to him and on the desk, there is an impressive pile of bundles of scrolls he hasn't answered yet. They are letters from and about friends, families, important functions, duelling tournaments and job offers.

He had acquired the little post as the Charms Professor at Hogwarts, meaning that he declines the job offers. He likes his job, teaching young students and imparting knowledge. He didn't want to answer all the mail but he does. He is also the head of Ravenclaw House.

He is no longer a little boy. He has grown a little taller and he now looks older but he is still very short. That however is not the most important thing in the world. He has solved the problem about teaching classes by standing on a pile of books so he is higher up. The sound of a knock at the door interrupted his task.

"Come in!" He says with a squeaky voice.

By the door stands a girl, she couldn't be more than 12 years old. She is slightly gangly and has black hair tied back in a braid. Her eyes were visibly red and he could see she is crying.

"Good morning Professor Flitwick, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No, no problem, not a bother at all, my dear. All Ravenclaws are welcome to visit me whenever they have a problem. What's the problem? What has happened?" The question is asked kindly. "Come, sit down and tell me about it. You name's Debra, right?"

The child nods and takes the seat indicated. "The Gryffindor's they were mocking me. They said that muggleborns are stupid and that I am," Debra's breath hitches slightly. "They said I'm weird."

"Well, it was very mean of them to say those things. But you shouldn't let what they can say bother you. You are not alone, cariad, there are a lot of people in Ravenclaw that are here to support you." He comforted her gently. "You are not weird, you are unique and special and that is something you should be proud of."

Debra looks at Filius with a weak smile glancing up through her lashes. Professor Flitwick is certainly the kindest teacher in the whole of Hogwarts, she thinks. "Thanks sir, you're totally right."

A bright idea suddenly pops into Filius's mind. It's simple brilliant and sure to work. He didn't know how it hadn't occurred to him before. He rummages in his desk draw and soon finds a box. He places it on the table and opens it up.

Debra watches and wonder with curiosity about the cupcakes in the box. Curiosity quickly turns to laughter and Professor Flitwick makes them start to dance. At this moment she has never been prouder to be part of Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick is truly the kindest person she'd ever known. She thinks that this must be the best house to be part of, she feels safe in Ravenclaw.

Filius makes a mental note to write to his mother to thank her for the gift. Debra watches the cakes dancing laughing so hard that her eyes might start watering again. Filius smiles to himself, no matter how much time passes dancing cakes always manages to cheer people up.

Author's Notes

I hope you liked it. That Flitwick makes cupcakes dance to encourage his students is a fact that appears in the welcome letter to Ravenclaw in Pottermore. The first time I read it I thought that maybe that same trick was used on him in his childhood. Well, the reviews are welcome.

Translator's Notes

This amazing story was brought into the fandom by the amazing Dalia Green originaly in Spanish. :) Oh and I'm Welsh so I translated one of the words into a Welsh phrase, cariad. It basicaly means darling or sweetheart. Thanks, Saiyu. XD


End file.
